


银河半日谈 A Galaxy Tale

by Asaki_Kiri



Series: My Galaxy Tales [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A simple story happens on Nar Shaddaa, Based on Journey to Star Wars: The Last Jedi : The Legends of Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker is our hero, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/pseuds/Asaki_Kiri
Summary: 在纳沙达的酒馆中，卢克·天行者的名字被再一次提起。





	银河半日谈 A Galaxy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Analgisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/gifts).



> 写于《The Last Jedi》后

 

　　 **艾托布星系 纳沙达**

　　

　　小科洛桑的名号并不是浪得虚名，但对纳沙达而言，这颗充斥着太空港、补给高塔与年久失修的城市的星球对于整个银河系的意义，比起科洛桑来说多蒙上了一层“污垢”。能够容纳绝大多数银河系的极致的灯红酒绿的污垢——与灯红酒绿必然带来的犯罪与不法分子。从某种程度上来说，义军渣滓也同样包括在内。

　　

　　外表破败但人声鼎沸的小酒馆永远是吸引所有人的好去处，这点在“走私者之月”上也从未例外。它们往往形状古怪、光线幽暗，不过如果运气好，你甚至可以在里面找到也许是整个银河系里最好的货船驾驶员。各种交易就在酒馆中暗地里进行着——大多数相当危险，并且完全不合法。但如果你有勇气走进酒馆喝一杯，这里多少都会有些你感兴趣的东西。

　　

　　比如某些曾被帝国皇帝、如今被第一秩序的新最高领袖明令禁止公开讨论的流言。这些可能是唯一能够比进行超空间跳跃的飞船更快地在银河系间传播的东西。它们总是无外乎关乎某个人、某场战役、甚或者只是某个眼神。

　　

　　就好比雅汶一战中成功击毁了帝国死星的、义军红色五号传奇飞行员的名字，比如在帝国的威压下久已消失的绝地武士的名称，如今又出现了以它自诩的人，又比如那位绝地武士正是在恩多战役终结了达斯•维达，又在新共和国的历史中销声匿迹了整整三十年。

　　

　　这些流言的主角最后总是有着同一个名字。比起活生生的人、这个名字更像一颗遥远且不切实际的恒星，在日渐崩溃的新共和国边缘闪耀着，忽暗忽灭。这颗恒星熄灭了三十年。本以为三十年间的无数新故事，也许还要包括第一秩序的悄然崛起，已经足够抹去他曾为历史带来的色彩，如今在纳沙达，却又有人愿意为这个名字坐下来，点一杯酒了。

　　

　　最先再次见到那颗星星的人是如今的抵抗组织成员，毫无疑问。在那之前他们刚刚摧毁了第一秩序的弑星者基地，波澜壮阔得如同曾经的雅汶，但结局却与从前迥然不同：整个银河系都心知肚明。也许运气、或者原力这次都没有站在抵抗组织那边。酒馆招待沉默地看着客人们争先恐后地发问，向他们丢出一杯杯红色的饮料。那些红色的液体迅速消失在黑暗的光线下，没有一个人抱怨，他们试图维持着一种奇怪的默契。

　　

　　“你见过卢克•天行者？”

　　

　　他们的确曾在克瑞特的废墟上见过卢克•天行者。仅余的一整个抵抗组织沉默着目送他走出克瑞特基地的出口。对面是一整个第一秩序的侵略军。而他单枪匹马，独自一人。

　　

　　“那么，你认识卢克•天行者？”

　　

　　没有人真的认识他。他们回答。他们只是藏在岩石构成的掩体里，呆愣着看着眼前的白色晶体随着火光四处飞溅，露出下面掩藏着的红色地面。

　　

　　“谁是卢克•天行者？这问题的答案重要吗？”

　　

　　完全不。他们说。只要这样一个名字。只要有这么个名字。对他们而言就是希望的符号。就好像莱娅•奥加纳，她只需要出现在那里、露出一个微笑，就已然是义军的最高首领。

　　

　　“我认识卢克•天行者。”有一位看起来已经不年轻的义军将军，后半生他又穿起了抵抗组织的军服，他扯了扯嘴角，坐下来要了一杯酒，他甚至没有打算遮掩自己的身份，“也许算是认识。三十年前的故事。”

　　

　　“我参加过莱娅•奥加纳•索罗的婚礼。”他这么说道，“天行者是她的伴郎。”

　　

　　全银河系现在都知道莱娅也是天行者。但是谁在乎？没有人不知道，天行者就是那位行踪神秘莫测的绝地武士。和他的父亲安纳金•天行者一样，是银河系历史上一个不可忽略的传奇。

　　

　　关于他的传说太多了——从他突然出现在银河系的历史舞台上开始，那些流言就已经如同帝国冲锋队员一样无处不在。他们知道他来自银河系外环的某一个小角落，那颗星球如今成了掮客们故弄玄虚卖弄见闻的好名词。在他们口里，那颗星球也许是叫塔图，或者塔库因，不过说真的，一颗沙漠星球存在的价值哪里有他们想象得那么重要呢？

　　

　　那里除了传说，剩下的就只有黄沙，和永无止境的风暴。但还是有唯一的可取之处的：那里的落日也许还称得上是美丽。

　　

　　“他们是在哪儿结的婚？”提列克舞女突兀地停止了跳舞，向他丢来一个稀松平常的媚眼，他及时地躲开了，“你知道的，我们好奇的无非就是那些——他们藏着掖着的秘密，尤其是这种故事。”

　　

　　“我不知道。”他耸了耸肩，“也许曾经是奥德朗的地方，我猜。婚礼并不是在某颗固定的星球上举行的，而是那艘千年隼。那时新共和国甚至还没成立。超空间跳跃的目的地总之不是我设置的。但新郎和新娘接吻的时候，我听到他们这么说。他们说脚下是新娘的故乡。”

　　

　　“很多年没有听到这个地名了。”招待擦了擦杯子，尽管看起来十分没有意义，那些酒杯还是一样脏兮兮的，“我还以为它真的消亡啦？”

　　

　　“能彻底消失的只有从未存在的东西。”他毫不在乎地摆了摆手，“义军在帝国的统治下苟延残喘，是因为旧共和国从未消失。同样地，第一秩序在新共和国的威压下蠢蠢欲动，是因为帝国的幽灵也从未散去。”

　　

　　“也许你也认为卢克•天行者可能还活着？他真的单枪匹马对抗了一整个第一秩序？”

　　

　　“在克瑞特加冕的新‘皇帝’真的没有说谎。”他眨眨眼睛，“他也知道自己越承认，就越像是在否定。但如果这不是真的，为什么不干脆一笑了之呢？”

　　

　　“新‘皇帝’还说，是新共和国先背叛了第一秩序。”

　　

　　“如果新共和国真的如他所说，想要将第一秩序扼杀在黎明之前。那么我得说，他们没有做到这点才是对整个银河系最深的背叛。”义军将军想了想，仰头喝干了他的那杯酒，“新共和国说，我们是活在过去的人。即使是在新的时代，我们也永远在讲那些已经老掉牙的故事——尽管到最后，总会证明我们是对的。”

　　

　　“你们当然是对的。”招待给他推过去一杯颜色黯淡的饮料，不是红色，倒更接近于泥浆的色泽，“不过对于纳沙达而言，帝国、新共和国、第一秩序，好像都没有本质上的区别。无论谁来，我们都还是一样做着我们的生意。”

　　

　　“整个银河系总得有个藏污纳垢的地方。”将军晃了晃手里的饮料，难得地露出了点嫌弃的表情，“我以为我们至少还停留在婚礼的话题上。这颜色倒是挺配纳沙达，但是和那场婚礼就格格不入了。”

 

招待刚想开口请他继续，但是提列克舞女已经离开了。她在舞池中央重新跳起了优雅的舞蹈，一个旋转后将手臂搭在某个面容模糊的异族人肩上——将军倒像是松了口气，他显然不怎么特别擅长应付女性：“刚才我们说到哪儿来着？天行者是他妹妹的伴郎。在奥德朗的废墟上，整个义军同盟都有点醉醺醺的。”

　　

　　“婚礼嘛。不来点酒怎么能叫婚礼呢？”一个面容稍显陌生的男子在他身边落座，要了一杯酒，“别紧张，这里不会有冲锋队员的。我也不是什么第一秩序的间谍，只是恰巧听到了最近听到耳朵生茧的卢克•天行者的名字。”

　　

　　“没有人要求你一定要听。”他的神情瞬间冷了下来，“不过我倒是清楚，第一秩序的间谍可没你这么没水准。反正是三十年前的故事，第一秩序的手还不至于跨越时空伸到三十年前去。”男子摆了摆手，招待给他使了一个眼色，示意他这里不只有他一个人在等着义军将军的故事：“我猜总有人没喝酒。否则旅途中不小心遭遇了小行星带可怎么办？”

　　

　　“我想义军还没那么不幸，虽然我们已经够不幸的了。”将军摇了摇头，“的确，天行者从头至尾没有沾一滴酒精。就算是我都没忍住喝了两口来自科洛桑的好酒——没醉，当然。就算是韩•索罗把他那杯满满当当的阿迪斯递到天行者嘴边，也没能让天行者喝掉哪怕一口。”

　　

　　“也许天行者那天心绪不佳？”

　　

　　“那好像不太可能。”他摸了摸下巴，努力回忆当时的细节，“索罗将军只是在试图嘲笑他仍然是个孩子。‘在经历了那么多之后，你好像仍然是个男孩。’紧接着就被天行者威胁，要把他玩萨巴克输掉了一大笔信用点的事情告诉他的新婚妻子。那时候我正巧路过舰桥，所以听到了这么一嘴。天行者坚持总要有个人安全地把他们带回雅汶四号，尽管韩说那其实不需要。”

　　

　　“啊。”男子的眼神中流露出一种了然的神情，“走私者总是这样。本性难移。”

　　

　　“但是走私者成了我们最好的将军。”他回敬道，“也是卢克•天行者最好的朋友。我个人非常尊重他，尽管在发生了那么一系列事情之后，他离开了抵抗组织。但他仍然还是爱着莱娅公主、相信着新共和国的，这点毫无疑问。”

　　

　　“说到这个，我突然就想知道，也许是整个银河系都很想知道的问题。”男人压低了声音，“你觉得卢克•天行者可能爱上过谁吗？我是指爱情方面的，就像你们都知道的那对银河系情侣一样。”

　　

　　“我不确定。”将军的表情突然犹豫了起来，“也许他实在自顾不暇到没有时间去思考这些事情——新绝地武士团，新共和国，他需要做的事情太多了。”

　　

　　“然后他所做的事情就在一瞬间完全覆灭了。轰隆，啪，然后消失得干干净净。就像被死星瞄准的斯卡里夫。”男人嚷嚷着，用食指和中指敲了敲桌子，“没有不尊重的意思，但，卢克•天行者总不会爱上自己的妹妹吧？”

　　

　　“那不可能。”将军闭上了眼睛，像是下定了什么决心一样深吸了一口气，“我关于那场婚礼的最后印象，仍然是关于天行者的——和索罗将军。实际上时至今日，我也不确定自己是否是看走了眼。但，婚礼最后的时刻，天行者在和索罗将军在飞船的一角跳舞。跳得乱七八糟，但好像两个人都笑得很开心。”

　　

　　“也许只是单纯的一支舞而已，说明不了别的什么。”招待说着，突然从柜台下滑出一杯饮料，这次却是蓝色的，“记在我的账上。”

　　

　　“我的故事讲完了。”将军抬了抬下巴，冲着那位男子点了点头，“也许你也有什么故事要讲。”

　　

　　“他的确有。”招待撇了撇嘴，“他可是这里的常客。专做军火生意的人总是喜欢来这里，尽管他们更喜欢什么都不点。”

　　

　　“你账上的信用点可不是这么说的，伙计。”军火贩子从WA-7女招待机器人手上接过了杯饮料，却没注意自己拿着的玻璃杯子是空的，“我第一次来的时候，可是付了你们一大笔信用点啊——难得卖给帝国一大批军火，而他们又难得付了钱。”

　　

　　“听起来帝国的生意你做的还挺熟练的。”将军仔细打量着他，“我好像对你有那么点印象了：你应当也做着我们的生意，尽管没那么情愿就是了。”

　　

　　“我可不支持帝国。他们收了我的订单，又想把我投进沃巴尼的劳改营。那可是不小的一笔信用点，还要赔上我六个月的自由。”军火贩子嚷嚷着，他举起自己的右手，以示自己的确是认真的，“但你要我真正地支持新共和国？不，那也不可能。”

　　

　　“就我所知，义军可没有欠过你信用点吧？”坐在角落里的博萨人突然出声，他的毛发显然地昭示着他心情不佳，“当然，新共和国委员会要削减军费预算，这对你来说也许的确是个困境。”

　　

　　“他们决定裁减星际舰队。”军火贩子阴郁地说，“帝国也许只是拖欠了我的信用点，不过义军的订单好歹还够我糊口。但新共和国？他们干脆地想要饿死我。”

　　

　　“显而易见地，你还活着。”

　　

　　“算是吧。”军火贩子瞪了一眼博萨人，“我并不喜欢战争。但显然，它是我维生的手段。我猜天行者也不喜欢，但我有一笔大订单——正是他下的，一次付清。一笔相当不少的信用点。”

　　

　　他得意洋洋地意识到了自己现在是所有人注意力的焦点，因此忍不住故弄玄虚起来：“你可以猜猜是因为什么。”

　　

　　“抵抗组织的第一批军备。”博萨人此时显示出了他们并不令人愉快的可怕的情报能力，“的确是卢克•天行者带回来的。不过没人知道他从哪儿搞来的。我们也不行——只要他想，就没人能够知道。但现在这倒不是个秘密了。”

　　

　　“他那时安慰我说，新共和国总有一天会反应过来的。但是到最后我也没等到那个‘一天’，倒是新共和国的末日提前到来了。”

　　

　　“也许得加上卢克•天行者力挽狂澜的日子也到来了。”

　　

　　“可能吧。”军火贩子兴趣缺缺地说，“这点上我和提列克人持有同样的观点，帝国，还是义军同盟都无所谓，但只有二者同时存在，我才有机会获得我的信用点。”

　　

　　“既然大家都在讲故事。”招待突兀地打断了他，“那么我也有一个故事。做招待的永远不缺醉汉的故事，但这个有一点不太一样。”

　　

　　“什么故事？”隔了两张桌子，那里突兀地坐下了一个女孩，显而易见又令人惊异地，她独自一人。一身拾荒者的标准装扮的女孩笑着要了一杯贾瓦汁，尽管身处一个陌生的酒馆，她的从容甚至让招待都微微睁大了眼睛。

　　

　　“也是显而易见地，关于卢克•天行者。但也许不完全是关于卢克•天行者的。”招待慢悠悠地说道，“我的故事比你们都要少许近一点，是五年前的某个时刻，有个醉汉在这里试图玩一盘萨巴克。但他不知道我们不提供这些，于是他一边嚷嚷，一边说他有着一艘银河系最快的飞船——”

　　

　　“那时候索罗将军已经弄丢了他的千年隼了。”义军将军冷静地指出，“后来也没有人知道它究竟去了哪儿。”

　　

　　“恐怕你称呼他索罗将军就是错的。他那时只不过是名走私者，就和这间酒馆的绝大部分人一样。”

　　

　　招待瞪了军火贩子一眼：“我并不知道他是不是索罗将军。但他那时候显然已经很醉了，说话有些囫囵，万幸的是他银河标准语还算讲的很好。我给了他一杯醒酒的饮品，他把它当酒一样继续灌了下去。那之后他就那么趴在吧台上睡着了。唯一值得一提的是，在我擦某个赫特人用过的杯子的时候，听到他在梦里喊‘卢克’。”

　　

　　“银河系可有很多叫‘卢克’的人，尽管天行者就那么一个。”女孩笑了笑，“这个姓氏真的挺特别。”

　　

　　“你说的一点儿都没错。”招待继续说道，“他酒醒之后还同我聊了那么几句。他说卢克是他的某个朋友，非常重要的朋友，他因为某件事情的缘故离开了他们。尽管已经多年没有音讯，但那位客人坚持他总有一天会回到他们身边的。”

　　

　　“听起来倒像是某个离家出走的赌气男孩儿。”军火贩子如此评论道。

　　

　　“我倒认为，他会出于更伟大的理由。”招待慢条斯理地说着，“至少那位客人是这么说的。他说就好像印象里的男孩儿一瞬间成为了独当一面的大人，但他却还在原地踏步——以至于他让他的男孩儿失望了。导致他的朋友离开的那件事，责任不只在他朋友一个人身上，但他的朋友还是选择了独自一人承担。”

　　

　　“这做法相当高尚，但我永远做不出来。”

　　

　　“这是个人选择的道路，所以我也不好说你什么。”招待的视线从军火贩子身上滑落到了某个空无一人的角落，“但他还是坚信他的朋友离开是为了一个更好的希望，最终他也总会带着希望回来拯救所有人。毕竟他是他在银河系为数不多可以相信的人，从他加入义军开始就是如此了。”

　　

　　“听起来甚至像是一个表白。”

　　

　　“我可没这么说。他走之前给了我一大笔信用点，要我至少对抵抗组织的成员说我从未见过他。又允诺我，如果有了他那位朋友的消息后，还会再来我这里喝一杯。然后那位曾经的义军成员就这么走了。”招待说着给自己倒了一杯酒，“虽然他后来也算是遵守了自己的承诺。”

　　

　　“算是？”

　　

　　“他那时候可说他是韩•索罗。虽然我本人一直持有怀疑的态度。”招待想了想，抿了一口，“不过，如果他真的是韩•索罗，那他可就不会再来我这里喝酒啦。”

　　

　　他和那位军火贩子交换了一个了然的目光：“因为他死了。他们说他死的时候，仍然没有人有机会见到卢克•天行者。”

　　

　　军火贩子笑了笑：“这故事整个银河系都知道。没有人看到索罗将军从弑星者基地上活着回来。从千年隼上下来的那几个人里，根本没有索罗将军。”

　　

　　“你说，卢克•天行者那时知道这件事吗？”

　　

　　“谁知道。”招待低下头去，“就算知道了，他又能怎么样呢。反正那位客人的确是再没有来过了。”

　　

　　整个酒馆在那一瞬间陷入了一种奇怪的沉默。只有乐队还在演奏着一首节奏异常欢快的乐曲。

　　

　　“愿原力与我们同在。义军的老习惯。”将军突然开口，“实际上，我还不确定为什么，今天会突然想要来这里喝一杯。今天的故事又都关乎卢克•天行者。我甚至早就做好了准备要把它烂在心里。”

　　

　　“也许是原力的旨意。”女孩轻快地在他身边坐下，“又或者只是因为，今天的确是个特殊的日子。”

　　

　　“今天是什么日子？”他问。

　　

　　女孩扬了扬下巴，她说：“是新共和国重生的日子。”

　　

　　“不会再有新的第一秩序出现，就好像永远不会有新的西斯尊主一样？”

　　

　　“不。”女孩想了想，接着回答道，“历史永远交替更迭。但好的一点是，我们仍在尝试前进。银河系不是由绝地和西斯构成的，也不是由第一秩序和新共和国拼成的。永恒的只有原力。但不朽的方式却有很多种。”

　　

　　“是谁告诉你这些的？”

　　

　　“卢克•天行者。”

 

将军愣在了原地。

　　

　　“我是他的绝地学徒。”女孩指了指她身旁的那只宇航技工机器人，有着蓝白相间的涂装、已经是破破烂烂的小机器人发出了一阵愉快的二进制声音，“你的老朋友说想请你喝一杯。”

　　

　　FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> 部分有参考《卢克•天行者传奇》


End file.
